


Two Weeks of Bliss

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

The second after Spencer had proposed you both started throwing out suggestions for where you wanted to go for your honeymoon. Paris, Jerusalem, New Zealand, too many places had been thrown around. However, after the initial shock of your engagement subsided, you mentioned to Spencer that since he was going to be taking off for two whole weeks, you didn’t really want to leave the bedroom. That’s when you decided on going to Hawaii; sure it was cliche, but what was the point in wasting the beautiful, historic touristy spots around the world when you were going to be in the room most of the time. 

Now it was finally here. Yesterday, you’d gotten married to the love of your life and today you were on the plane to Hawaii. Apparently, being on your honeymoon and showing it with numerous public displays of affection guaranteed you five-star treatment - at least, you had gotten lucky. Before getting onto the plane, you were escorted to a separate line, where the airline offered you complimentary first-class tickets.

“This is amazing,” Spencer said, taking his seat amongst the cushy chairs of first-class. With you seated down next time to him, and no one else nearby, you leaned over, pressing your lips to his neck. 

“It’s too bad there are so many flight attendants around,” you whispered into his ear, “We could go join the mile high club and get this honeymoon started now instead of later.”

As one of the flight attendants passed, you paid no attention, leaning into Spencer’s embrace as he gently bit your bottom lip. “Soon as we get to the room,” he smiled against your lips, “Then we can get this honeymoon started.”

Nearly seven hours later, horny as all hell, you opened the door to your hotel room at the Napili Kai Beach Resort. Crisp, clean, white rooms with wood-paneled ceilings, a kitchentte and living room with couch all lay before you. It was like a home away from home. 

Though it was beautiful outside, and cool in the nighttime air, you had no intention of going out tonight, or any night for that matter. “I know a ton of couples probably christen the room on their honeymoons, but I don’t care,” you said, plopping down onto the couch. “Should we get started?” Your smile widened as Spencer pulled off his shirt, coming down to hover on top of you and pull the tank top below your breasts, exposing them for his view and your pleasure. 

“My husband,” you muttered, running your tongue over his lip. 

Burying his head in your neck, the slight stubble grazing the sensitive skin, he mumbled against you. “My wife.” Foreplay had been had on the plane. You were both sufficiently horny, so as he slid into you, you gasped, not realizing just how sensitive and ready you were. “Ready for a whole two weeks of this?” he laughed as he thrusted into your wet heat. 

“A whole two weeks,” you laughed. “I don’t know if my body can handle that.”

You whimpered as he lifted your leg, allowing him to penetrate you at a deeper angle. “Well, how about we conduct a little experiment? See how much we can take in two weeks. Who taps out first?”

“That,” you gasped, feeling your walls start to constrict around him. “Now that is an experiment I can get behind. My hypothesis however is that neither of us will tap out.”

As he chuckled in response, you swallowed his laughter with a kiss, allowing his gentle laugh to roll through your body. This - this is what it was all about. “Oh god, Spence,” you moaned, your slickness helping to create the sweetest friction one could imagine. “Fuck.”

With your breathy moan of ecstasy lingering in his mind and pushing him forward, he reached between you, putting pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves he liked to tease so much. The combination of pressure and friction was nearly too much to bear and soon you found yourself curling into him, all of your muscles tight and your body slick with sweat. “We’ve only been here a half hour,” he said with a grin. “These two weeks are going to be fun.”

Throwing your head back and laughing in response, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he stood up to bring you toward the bed. However, it didn’t seem as if you were destined to make it there. On the way, he tripped, falling back into the wall and rather than move, you both collapsed there, riding him into oblivion while the sunset. 

It was definitely going to be a fun two weeks.

—————-

Over the course of the next two weeks, you made love, cuddled, laughed, fucked and slept in every room at least once. The bathroom wall, the kitchen table, the living room floor and sometimes even the bed - it didn’t matter where it was, all that mattered was that he fill you as often as he could. No matter what you did in life, you couldn’t imagine ever having enough of him. Plus, he’d eventually have to go back to work, so you had to stock up while you could. Every day he would ask with a laugh, ‘how are you feeling? Do you want to tap out?’ You’d reply with a definitive ‘never’ and sink back onto him, feeling every glorious inch of him penetrate you to your soul. 

Amazingly as it began, your honeymoon ended just the same. Tired, drained and deliriously happy, you made your way back to the airport, realizing that you would feel the effects of your honeymoon for at least a couple days. Spencer pointed it out as you walked to drop off your bags. “So…can’t walk straight?” he laughed.

“No, for some reason I can’t,” you winked back, purposely exaggerating your steps, moving from side to side. Before walking onto the security line, you got up close to him, stealing kisses and furtive touches while no one was looking. “For the rest of my life I’ll remember how we never left the room.”

Apparently, you hadn’t been as quiet as you thought, drawing glances from a number of people around you - but you didn’t care. Nothing could dampen your spirits right now.


End file.
